Talk:Healer's Boon
Does the 50% extra heal work on divine favor? Also this and then Holy Haste would make a great combo : Divine Boon mark II :) Asmodeus 05:29, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Just tested, and the 50% extra heal does not apply to the DF bonus. Pity. --Dirigible 08:41, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Pity? This makes basic healing spells heal for more than many of the elite healing spells. Orison heals for 110 + df with this. (T/ ) 08:49, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::And casts in half a second. Is it me or are the NF monk skills amazing? --Carth 09:44, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Wait, let me get this straight. This is a maintained enchant with a skill counter? So once those 26 spells run out I have to recast the maintained enchant, and at any time the removal of the maintained enchant stops the effect - is that right? In other news, HOLY SHIT ten bucks says nerf. Kessel 10:14, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Healing bonuses from Revitalize do not trigger on secondary heals, such as Words of Comfort, where the 2 heals are separate. On heals that combine the 2 values, it works fine, such as Dwayna's Kiss. Oddly enough, Revitalize works with Signet of Rejuvenation, making it a half second cast signet that heals for up to 200+ when the conditions are met, and 96 when they're not. Another thing to note is that this does not work with Heal Party, so no 120~ party-wide heals :( Merengue 13:27, 23 September 2006 (CDT) What is the synergy on Res Chant? It casts faster, probably, but what about that 50% more health...? Kessel 21:13, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Res Chant and other resurrection spells don't actually 'heal' you, so they dont recieve any additional health. But this does give you a quick 4 second res. (T/ ) 13:44, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Relitavize+Holy Haste=2 sec res chant. I can finally see monks carrying res again -Thomas 10:38, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::2 sec cast is ok now?? Why do you think they don't carry 3 sec signet? — Skuld 11:31, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I can see them battle resing in PvE but definately not PvP. At most you would see a better resmer with Holy Haste and Resurrect (you have a 1 second window! :P) but thats it. (T/ ) 14:56, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Too bad both of them are in the divine favor attribute. But, it makes sense. Assassinman 22:12, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Wait, does the enchantment end once you cast the given amount of Healing Prayers Spells? Or does it turn into a useless enchantment until you recast it?--Dice 18:19, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :IIRC it ends on the /resolution/ of the last spell. Kessel 02:19, 18 November 2006 (CST) Boss with this in Makuun just SE of the palace/south of the amphitheatre. --Fyren 06:26, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Combine with Divine Boon? Since any monk worth his weight in salt is going to be using this with ~12+ DF, wouldn't this be good with Divine Boon, considering the enourmous healing benefit from that? So it's like, a 150+ heal Orison of Healing. --Mgrinshpon 11:30, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :How very useful that would be. — Skuld 11:58, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::Might even make up that you have the same energy regen as a warrior ;P Asmodeus 11:59, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::Using Revitalize is already like using Divine Boon. Adding Divine Boon would make Orison a 193 heal (assuming 16 heal, 11 divine) but cost 7 energy and 2 energy regen. At that rate, you might as well spam Heal Other on people which would be a 225 heal (assuming 16 heal, 11 divine again) costing 10 energy with 4 energy regen, much more maintainable. (T/ ) 12:17, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::What about using bonds as energy managment? Like, low protection bonds. Sure you'd take damage, but it's definatly worth it when your entire team is recieving half damage, you're healing for like, 200 with Orison for 7 energy, and the occasional Blessed Signet makes the children happy. --Mgrinshpon 09:11, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Why are we talking about Orison of Healing of all spells...? Isn't it a universally agreed mediocre skill? What about Ethereal Light, Healing Whisper? Dwayna's Kiss I mean, so it's a fast recharging dependable skill, but still. Revitilize (I refuse to call it boon) begs you to use it with ethereal light.--203.218.174.248 01:48, 15 November 2006 (CST) ::::::What Heal Other are you using? 225 health? If you're thinking HB+Heal Other, taht would be 3 regen, not 4. Making it only 1 energy every 3 seconds more. So, in reality, with only 1 extra pip of regen, it would take you 9 seconds to gain back the 3 extra energy used to spam heal other over HB/DB/Orison. Considering Heal Other is a 3 sec recharge, you'd be loosing a lot of energy. I'd take the HB/DB/Orison. The Paintballer (T/ ) Damn english... Is this like MoR and reduce it by half (1 to 1/2) or is the way english states it (1 to 0.6666666666666666666666667 secconds)? :I'm sorry, what? Zulu Inuoe 05:44, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::I don't see the conflict here. Orison of healing (1s) will cast in 1/2s. --Shadowcrest (Talk) 06:02, 24 November 2007 (UTC) 20/20 items? if this skill is used with a 20/20 item will it be able to be decreased any more? :I'm pretty sure it won't. What I do is use a +5 energy 20% recharge/+1 att or +30hp 20% recharge set. It works great. (T/ ) 09:08, 30 October 2006 (CST) It's been renamed Healer's Boon according to my skill list...=\ 74.112.104.252 00:38, 26 October 2006 (CDT) combine by using arcane mimicry glimmer of light, holy haste and arcane mimicry. its an actual stance with an aftercast(you can dance and use) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Pwncho ( ) }. :I saw the same when I used Healer's Boon, Holy Haste and then cast Healing Touch. The cast was so fast that it didn't have an animation, it looked like I used a stance. But it doesn't make it a stance, it is just like a skill with no cast time, for example, Rampage as One. This isn't a stance, and therefore using it causes you to stop running, or stop chasing someone, even though it casts instantly. There is a difference between a skill with no cast time, or a skill with a very short cast time, and a stance. --Carth 02:09, 1 November 2006 (CST) Monk Skills Quick Reference Any reason why this isn't showing up on the quick reference (neither under Healer's Boon or Revitalize)? Krowman 20:43, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Fixed it. Krowman 20:43, 20 November 2006 (CST) Bug Fix Can someone who has Healer's Boon re-test it on heal area/party? according to the last update: "Fixed a bug with the Healer’s Boon skill. Its extra healing bonus now applies to all healed characters, not just the first person healed." It should now work with those, and the comment can be eliminated.(if I could test it I would, but i cant, so I cant confirm this is working or not working(still)) --Mwpeck 21:55, 21 November 2006 (CST) It does! http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/Lancelot1/gw086.jpg Finrod 22:53, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::It has always boosted the healer to the caster, its the other allies which just now gain the benefit of additional healing. (T/ ) 20:45, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::I finally got around to capping it, and I happened to have Heal Party on my bar at the time - yes, it is boosting HP's heal to all allies.--Dragonaxe 04:33, 24 December 2006 (CST) They also fixed it working on Signet of Rejuvenation. Just tested it, it no longer increases its healing. Capcom 00:40, 1 January 2007 (CST) Notes section: Heal Party / Healing seed ok, the thing with healing seed: it's obvious it doesn't affect everyone healed by seed. but Healer's Boon in combination with Heal Party is a thing to note here i think. i wasn't expecting HB to make heal party an 8x120hp heal. i was expecting it to add the bonus only on myself like divine favor does. (Healing prayers: 15; heal party standart: 80hp) - Y0_ich_halt 15:44, 25 January 2007 (CST) :It used to act that way, but that was a while ago. As far as I know, everything that directly provides a heal, whether it's targeting the recipient or not, will get the bonus. Things that don't directly provide the heal, like enchantments, don't. --Fyren 15:49, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::The bonus is added to all of the heals. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:49, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::omg, i know. i just think we should mention that in the article for people that dont know it but want to. and i just noticed that note about the enchant ending itself. i think that's even more obvious than affecting every party member with heal party. - Y0_ich_halt 09:39, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::How many other maintained enchanments end themselves? -- Dashface 03:17, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::::It's been almost two years since release and people have forgotten Protective Bond? Oh how it has fallen. --220.233.103.77 03:33, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Life Barrier The Paintballer (T/ ) Heroes In case anyone is interested, Healer's Boon is NOT a good idea to use on a hero. I decided to test it, and the AI does not understand the increased healing amount; it still only factors in the amount the skill itself heals for. I'm pretty sure this applies to the Divine Favor bonus as well. Anyway, the result is that the hero will cast spells at the same rate as without Healer's Boon, which of course drains energy faster since they lose a pip of regen. I could possibly see that being fine if you're facing enemies that deal tons of damage with each hit (Canthan and Elonian bosses anyone?), but overall it seems like it's a pretty bad skill for heroes. Capcom 01:25, 11 February 2007 (CST) :It doesn't apply to DF. HBoon works fine in the higher level areas, where everything deals triple dmg on every hit. You could always disable HBoon and manually activate it when necessary. --8765 01:42, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::I think you misinterpreted my meaning. I meant that the AI doesn't factor in the Divine Favor bonus either when deciding to heal. Capcom 03:02, 11 February 2007 (CST) :::The AI is heal by percentages. Whether or not the programming includes the SF factor, the healing AI is not flexible. So you can't say whether in fact the AI considers DF into heal timing because it might already assume you have a certain amount of DF. --8765 12:41, 11 February 2007 (CST) :::: Heros allways overheal and stop only when you are on full health, nothing todo about it. If your monky has hard time with 3 energy regen bring Succor or Peace and Harmony Biz 01:23, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Doesn't matter, heroes are idiots. I tested this out and my hero waited until 2-3 people were around 30% health left and then tried to heal one person. Then they just stood their for a second, and then tried to heal someone right as they died. I think this skill messes with the AI and dumbs it down a little. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 13:36, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm. I tried this on a healer hero and it seems to work pretty well. Of course, the original comment was made back when the skill still cost a point of mana regen. Yes, there are times when they use it sub-optimally, but that's par for the course when it comes to heroes/henchies. Overall this seems to work pretty darn good. --68.187.144.197 22:56, 7 January 2008 (UTC) More Testing This skill works very well with infuse health,My monks health was 456 and it infused for 465 Points of health, The divine boost was 48 from it so with simple addition it healed for a total of 513 HP, If you add Divine boon it heals for an extra 60 which is 563 Health. also hear area skills are well over 300 hp for the monk :), I hope to test more with this skill in the future so post some skills you want tested I hear a nerf coming again :) -Sir Baddock Glyph + Heal Party Edited the section that mentioned using the Glyph of Lesser Energy and Heal Party to read the two Heal Partys will cost you a total of 7'' energy as opposed to 5. 5 energy for the Glyph, plus 1 energy (stated minimum) for each Heal Party.--Warwulf 12:14, 22 February 2007 (CST) :There is no minimum. Stated where? --Fyren 12:47, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::You're thinking of Divine Spirit and Air of Enchantment. GoLE has no minimum. Shido 19:37, 1 March 2007 (CST) :::I stand corrected. Thanks for clearing that up. ;) --Warwulf 20:53, 4 March 2007 (CST) Combine with Words of Comfort Healer's Boon DOES increase the secondary heal, contrary to popular opinion. --Macros 13:39, 5 March 2007 (CST) :cool, ima add that to notes. - Y0_ich_halt 14:08, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::I'm not sure it's worth noting "popular opinion" is wrong when it acts like the description says. --Fyren 19:31, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::If you scroll to the top of this page, User:Merengue mentions it. Also at Talk:Dwayna's Kiss, someone brings it up. I thought I would dispel that rumor. --Macros 19:34, 5 March 2007 (CST) Combine w/ Dwayna's Kiss So if HBoon works with words of comfort, does it work with kiss as well? --8765 14:18, 5 March 2007 (CST) :It always worked with Kiss, as Kiss delivers it's healing all in one packet. --Macros 14:51, 5 March 2007 (CST) Name Revitalize is such a cooler name than Healer's Boon... I mean i understand what Healer's Boon means, and i have no clue what Revitalize means... making Revitalize that much cooler of a name. Plus Revitalize sounds so much more gangsta, I elect a name change (I wish =( lol) -- [[User:Echo ftw|''Echo Ftw]] (talk| ) 19:02, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :Revitalize= making something lively again. I personally prefer revitalize as well, but... whatever works =/ Shadowcrest 19:14, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::Plus the best healing skill from Tales of Symphonia was named Revitalize... truly was an awesome name. A pity. DancingZombies 00:53, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::Not as awesome as revitalize (not to mention as monkish) but it's like snowstorm, it's a boon to healers, NOT RELATED TO BLIZZARD. As in straightforward with no references to anything except it's actual meaning. Flechette 01:35, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Rez ftw In Ab, I know it sounds stupid but as a back up I do Healer's boon + Glyph of sacrifice + Restore Life. No DP, nearly all energy is gained, near instant rez, alot of hp which can be fixed easily by etheral light which would be overkill considering how much etheral heals for with healer's boon. Saved my monk once by rez the nuker which wiped the enemy force out. = P Renew Life could be a good alt as a heal in a populated fight. Which arises the question, does the hp gained from Renew Life (the earshot healing) get buffed by this spell? Flechette 01:48, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Didn't bother to read the whole discussion but this elite rocks on a hero with Restore Life. The fast res with nearly full hp and over half energy is invaluble when resing monks or eles. I'm talking about using rez skills in AB. Hero skill management is some-what annoying after a while when your facing monsters that can wipe you if you don't watch yourself, which neglects your heros which die and the vicious cycle kills everyone in your team. If you don't disable skills, the heros have a bad habit of resing in a battle. Besides, I want to know the earshot healing of renew life is buffed as it's direct healing but it's not in the first packet healing which should be the rez giving the person healing. Also, sign in future. Flechette 01:44, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Skill update Would it be worth using this skill on an elementalist seeing as the recharge matches the recharge at 0 div fav and the elementalist would have alot more energy to negate having to cast it again every 12 seconds (and its only 5 energy and 1/4 cast)? :energy storage isn't energy management. Lord of all tyria 19:13, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::And just... why would you waste your time doing that? Grammar I put the skill on Dunkoro and it read: "Elite Enchantment Spell. For 40 seconds. Healing Prayers Spells cast 50% faster and heal for 50% more Health." Should it really begin with sentence fragments? :You're right. It IS a period there. Updating --Gimmethegepgun 19:52, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :And the word "your" isn't in it either --Gimmethegepgun 19:54, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Build Can some one give me a good HB build? (for heroes PvE)--Balistic Pve 01:28, 8 February 2008 (UTC) someone anwer mE! someone answer me!!! someone answer me!!!!!! :Don't be so obnoxious. 76.183.190.190 01:52, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thats what PvX is for. --Shadowcrest 01:56, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Patient Spirit Patient Spirit does not get the 50% healing bonus from Healer's Boon.--Dracaena 12:58, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :I think it's been mentioned earlier in HB's own article and on Patient Spirit as well. HB only affects direct healing of healing prayers spells. J Striker 13:01, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Snap. I love patient spirit, too. This news saddens me. Silven 13:02, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::On the other hand, you may want to know that is works better with Healer's Covenant. :) J Striker 13:04, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Not anymore. Silven 19:41, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::But now Patient Spirit is boosted by HB Zefir 01:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::At 14 Healing Prayers and 13 Divine Favor, it heals for over 200. 02:00, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Damn edit conflict. Anyway, 200 point heals ftw. Too bad for Healer's Covenant, though. -Mike 02:03, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::When Testing Patient Spirit with HB, i found that the 50% healing bonus is checked when the Healing From Patient Spirit Takes Place, not when it was cast. Not sure if this is very important but you loose the extra healing if HB is stripped or the duration runs out before patient spirit heals. 03:03, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Most skills work like that. Like Spirit Rift + Destructive was Glaive, Elementalist attunement spells, and this too. --Shadowcrest 03:18, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Non Primary Monk use ? With an enchant mod +20% this skill recharge is inferior to lenght. Can a N/Mo use this effectively ? Big Bow 05:02, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :if you want to be laughed at Lost-Blue 05:10, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Possibly. 222.153.236.6 05:12, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::You can use it, but you're still missing out on the Divine Favor bonus, and you'll never be able to heal like a Monk with the same skills (unless you take skills like Heal Other/Jamei's Gaze with Healer's Boon, but you'd need the energy management for that). Plus, you still have to reapply Healer's Boon every 10 seconds. -Mike 11:00, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Why being laughed at ? Necros used SB on B-Spike... Big Bow 17:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::And Mike, you wouldn't need energy management, Soul Reaping from Necros is the energy management. Big Bow 17:39, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Provided you were spiking enough, or in PvE, you could theoretically run this without huge problems. Could be inferior to n/rt in terms of powerhealing though. Lord of all tyria 17:40, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::You might be okay with a N/Mo in PvE, but I don't really see any point because you'd be missing out on Divine Favor anyway. From Heal Other/Jamei's Gaze at 12 Healing Prayers (with Healer's Boon), you heal for 227, and from Patient Spirit at 15 Healing Prayers (with Healer's Boon) and 14 Divine Favor, you heal for 225. -Mike 20:21, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, because clever people really run 15 heal and 14 divine. Lord of all tyria 20:27, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You're wrong, Lord. Pro people run 16 heal and 15 divine. --Macros 20:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::As long as you know how to run two major runes; you can compensate for the health loss with two Fortitude/Devotion mods and you'll be back up above 500 health. In PvP, I'm sure people don't usually run too many majors/superiors but in PvE, you shouldn't be targeted as often when playing in the backline. -Mike 20:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC) nocats anyone else not seeing the cats on this page? i checked the template and there doesnt seem to be anything out of the ordinary. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:29, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Arcane mimicry+unyielding Would they stack with this, and if they do, how much would it be increased at attribute lvl 15? It could be an effective combo with 2 monks each having Arcane Mimicry, and each monk have the other elite. The one with unyielding would have to continuously steal HB, but I don't think that would be much trouble, maybe he just needs more energy management.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:11, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :hmm, just tested, and they DO stack. at both healing and div favour 12, my hero healed (with healing ribbon): *Without anything: 92 *With Unyielding only: 139 *With HB only: 138 *With both: 208 I like it ^^ -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:58, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, this is one of those funny things where the notes don't match up. It already says on unyielding that they stack but not on this side. Ezekiel [Talk] 23:57, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Live Vicariously I'm curious as to if it applies to this skill as well considering it's a healing spell technically. - Falcar Traven 10:45 PM Eastern Time :It does not apply to the healing from Live Vicariously or Vigorous Spirit. Amy Awien 00:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC)